Kamu pilih dia atau aku!
by Cassia Cinnamon
Summary: Sebenarnya aku itu berarti gak sih buat kamu, Mells? /ff absurd/MattMello/muachmuach/?


**Kamu pilih aku atau dia?**

**MattxMello**

Summary : **Sebenarnya aku itu berarti gak sih buat kamu, Mells?**

Warning! **AU** (gak ada Kira-Kira-an gak ada bukunya Shinigami gak ada gak ada semuanya gak ada), Renyah, **Garing**, Kriuk, Kremes/? Authornya **korban iklan** /jduagh/. **Shonen-Ai**, **Typo**(sss), **gak** sesuai **EYD.** Jadi **don't like don't read**~!

Andaikan** Death Note** punya sayaaa, ku kan terbang tinggi/? **© Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen yang di diami makhluk astral._gak_. Terasa sepi hanya ada sedikit pergerakan dari dua bocah yang berkepribadian sangat bertolak belakang. Yang itu author menunjuk bocah berambut blonde yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela dan kebiasaannya menggerogoti coklat bernama Mello. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia adalah Boss Mafia yang lagi nge-hitzzzz di jaman nya. Satu lagi yang sedang duduk dengan keadaan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas, sambil mengutak-utik benda keramat warna merah sewarna dengan rambutnya dipadu dengan goggles orenji di kepalanya bernama Matt, dia adalah playboy dan hacker yang sangat hebat.

"Mells" Panggil bocah ber-goggles yang sudah mem-pause permainannya

Yang di panggil hanya, menatap keluar jendela dan masih setia dengan coklat yang ada di mulutnya. _Klek_. Belum habis di mulut, coklat itu sudah di gigit lagi.

"Mihael~" Merasa di acuhkan, Matt kembali memanggi si Boss dengan posisi duduk yang sudah normal.

_Tulilit tulilit tulilit_. Ponsel yang di saku Mello berbunyi, dan ia mengangkatnya.

Setelah mendengar suara di ujung sana, Mello mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian bergegas mengambil jaket kulit dan cuzz keluar.

"MIHAEL KEEHL! WHY?" Matt berteriak frustasi

.

.

TO-TO

.

.

Matt yang sedang asik melancarkan peng-hack-an sebuah website demi mendapatkan sebuah games gratis, mendengar pintu kamar berderit, menanadakan Mello sudah pulang.

"Mells, please~!" Matt langsung menggerakan kursi panas(?)nya menghadang Mello yang baru masuk kamar.

"Matt, please juga deh, aku itu baru pulang! Bisa gak, diam bentar! Gak tau orang capek apah hah!" Matt tersenyum puas, akhirnya hampir 24 jam menunggu dia mendengar kembali amukan sang kekasih, penantiannya tidak sia-sia _Bravo Matt!_(?) "Malah senyum-senyum, minggir!" bentak Mello

Matt tidak menuruti perintah Mello, ia bangkit berdiri dan terjadilah ke-kontras-an tinggi mereka(?). Mello mendorong tubuh Matt yang berada di depannya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Mells? Dari kemarin, sebelum author ini nulis drabble buat kita, kamu itu diam-an mulu sama aku! Kenapa sih? Kamu itu selalu mentingan anggota Mafia sarap itu sama mentingin coklat mulu. Kapan kamu ada waktu buat aku? Sebenernya aku ini berarti gak sih buat kamu?" Matt ngeluarin unek-uneknya selama ini.

Semenjak Mello sudah serah terima jabatan atau disingkatnya _sertijab_ jadi Boss Mafia yang baru, Mello jarang komunikasi sama Matt. Dulu mereka itu sering jalan-jalan, sering gila bareng, sering mandi bareng, tidur bareng, ngerjain Near bareng, sering nge-rekam perbuatannya L-Light-B di kamar. Pokoknya bareng-bareng deh sampe akhir hayat. Matt yang lagi flashback menitihkan air mata buayanya._plak_.

Sekarang mah apa atuh(?) Matt sekarang makan sendiri, nyuci piring sendiri, ngepel rumah sendiri serasa tinggal sama ibu tiri. Mello selalu jalan-jalan sama se-grombolan Mafia sarap-nya.

"Mells, kamu pilih mereka atau aku! Jawab!" Bentak Matt pada akhirnya. Sedangkan Mello yang udah kepalang capek cuma menusuk iris mata hijau-nya Matt dengan irisnya yang biru.

"Oh jadi, sampai sekarang Matt benar-benar gak tau perasaan aku yang sebenarnya ke Matty?" Mello men-deathglare Matt sedetik kemudian Mello menubruk bibir Matt dengan bibirnya.

Mello semakin merapatkan tubuh –lebih pendek dari Matt – nya ke arah Matt. Merasa mendapat kesempatan yang lebih, Matt membalas ciuman itu sedikt ganas, tanpa diketahui tangan Mello sudah menyelinap ke arah saku celanya sendiri kemudian mengambil benda yang sangat penting dalam ke-mafia-an-nya dan menempelkan ke kepala Matt.

Matt yang menyadari ada sebuah benda yang menempel di kepalanya, melepasakan ciumannya dari Mello. "Whoa, clam down, Mells. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tau kau mencintai ku, Matty. Aku juga akan membalas cinta mu dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kamu malah mengejek geng Mafia ku dengan sebutan Mafia Sarap!" Tangan Mello sudah siap di pelatuk benda tersebut "Kau menghina, geng Mafia ku, sama juga menghina aku Matty!"

"Tapi Mells, itu cuma panggilan sayang aku ke geng Mafia kamu... S-sebenarnya aku iri, geng mu selalu kau urusi, sedangkan aku? Aku kangen dengan masa-masa kita di Wammy's House" Matt merangsang Mello untuk nge-flashback bareng.

Mello menurunkan benda hitam tersebut dari kepala Matt "Maafkan aku, Mells." Matt menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Sofa yang sering dijadikan singgah sananya, Mello berjalan mengikuti Matt dari belakang dan sedikit terkikik kecil –sehingga Matt tidak mendengarnya– akibat pernyataan bocah ber-goggles orenji.

Matt duduk diikuti juga oleh Mello "Terimakasih, Matty" kepala Mello bersandar di bahu Matt "Telah menemaniku untuk hari-hari yang lalu sampai hari ini. Terimakasih Matt untuk terus mendukung ku agar mendapat gelar Boss Mafia. Hahaha. Terimakasih Matty telah memberikanku hati mu yang murni itu.. Matty I'll always be with you, right there in your heart!" Katanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dada Matt.

Matt segera menarik Mello dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

**a/n** :

WAKSSS :v ciekan ini drabble absurd plus kepanjangan-_- Mello nya OOC, gak marah-marah mulu, gantian si Matt yang marah2 XXDD. Yahh kan udah ada peringatannya di atas, kalau gak suka yaudah gak usah baca hehe. Maaf ya ini firstfic di fandom Death Note fufufu ^-^

Tengkies~ review-nya dongs XD


End file.
